Millie Burtonburger
Mildred "Millie" Burtonburger is Coop's younger sister and the "owner" of Kat. Her father is Burt Burtonburger. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Background 'Home' Millie adopted Kat in the first episode, Let the Games Begin. She often treats Kat, or Mr. Kat as she calls him, as a doll and dresses him up in costumes. Most of the time, she watches girls' television shows, plays with her favorite pet and sometimes is envious if Coop gets something that she wants. In her spare time, she is a Greeny Girl. Bootsvillie's Girl Scouts are called Greeny Girls and the Boy Scouts are Lobster Lads. 'Kat to the Future Part 2' In "Kat to The Future", she is the leader of the anti-Kat group, and she fights Kat officially for the first time. Millie kttf.PNG|Millie from Kat to the Future Part 2 Millie crazy 1.PNG|Millie in action Millie vs kat.PNG|Millie VS Kat Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (269).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (265).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (264).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (263).png 'School' Millie is a prep student at school. She loves show and tell and even is very successful in most of the subjects. In one episode, Millie brings Kat to show and tell. Appearance Millie wears a green t-shirt and a long dark green dress with a flower on it (sometimes she wears a blue t-shirt and long blue dress with the flower.). She has long, dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a magenta-colored bow, freckles and a buck tooth, which is possibly her only adult tooth. She wears red glasses. Personality She loves Kat, even though he is hidious to other people, but she has a loud scream that it can be heard all over Bootsville if she doesn't get her own way. Her father does everything she says, if only to get her to stop screaming. They call her the "master manipulator". Millie often frames Coop when she does something that would get her in trouble, mostly because Coop constantly blaming Kat makes him less trustworthy to his father.It is also noted that Millie want Coop and Kat to be friends and even say they Coop and Kat care about each other. Proof of this is seen in Turn The Other Cheeks , Mind Games and Down The Creek . Millie also doesn't seem to like it when Coop is happy. She displays complete uncaring whenever he's in a tough situation and won't help him when he needs it. Unlike Coop and her Father, Millie is the only member of the Burtonburger family that Old Lady Munson actually takes a liking to. In the episode Pet Peeved, Millie meets a girl who is exactly the same as her, only she looks a bit different. Quotes "There you are, Mr. Kat!" "Daddy, did you see Mr. Kat?" "Hello, Mrs. Munson!" Habilities Millie is shown to have habilities. She has a powerul yell which was once seen to blow Coop into the wall. She is smart and can jump high. She even had Telekinesis (temporarily) in the episode Mind Games. Facts * In the episodes It's a Rocket, Man and Tickled Pink, Millie loses her glasses. * No one knows where Coop and Millie's mom is or what happened to her. * Millie doesn't see anything whithout her galsses. * Millie uses her screams when she wants something, proving she is a spoiled girl. * For a slip second in the introduction, Millie seen waving to Coop, she is having tea with her doll. This is the only shot before her life with Mr. Kat. * She waves to Coop for a split second in the introduction. * In the season 2 finale Millie figures out that Kat"s an alien but forgets after Kat blasted her with a memory eraser gun. Gallery File:Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (40).png|Millie screaming File:Early pic.jpg|First seen on February 17, 1997 Kat tells Millie about being an alien.JPG|Millie now know the truth about Kat. He is alien! Mile.png Milli-inro.jpg Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (149).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (131).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (218).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (217).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (213).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (271).png Kid Vs Kat 2-28-1 (38).png Kid Vs Kat 2-28-1 (51).png Kid Vs Kat 2-28-1 (70).png References Millie and Dad have the same scream (in "Rat A Phooey"). Millie has a green dress and a blue dress. Category:Characters Category:Millie Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Humans Category:Burtonburgers Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:People Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Female character Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2